zhu_zhu_pets_generation_1_15_wikifandomcom-20200213-history
Peacock the Blue Hamster
Peacock is a G1 Zhu Zhu Pet. Her paw says 1990, even though she was released in 1991. ; Names : Argentina: Peafowl : French: Paonne (female for Peacock) : German: Pfau : Italian: Pavona (female for Peacock) Hamster Stats * Pose: Posey Pose * Body Colour: Teal with pink cheeks * Pattern Colour: 'Fading' Pink paws and white peacock pattern * Eye Colour: Purple * Symbol: Pink peacock Hamsters released in this set: * Shadow * Gernet * Peacock * Orange In the UK, she was part of the Groom & Style set: * Shadow * Garnet * Peacock * Cherry * Collector Pose Pink * Collector Pose Orange Backcard Stories Note: These stories are reproduced exactly as they appear on the hamsters' backcards, including all errors. US Backcard Story The hamsters were enjoying Ebony's birthday party in the Dream Castle garden when Peacock announced she had a special surprise. As they sang Happy Birthday, Peacock kicked her heels twice and the mountains around the castle turned into giant scoops of vanilla, chocolate and strawberry ice cream. Two smiling clouds poured hot fudge and whipped cream over the mountains while Garnet flew up each creamy mountain and topped it with a bright red cherry. "This is the best birthday surprise I've ever had," Ebony said handing Peacock a heaping dish of chocolate ice cream. UK Backcard Story Peacock kicks her heels at the thought of mountains of vanilla, chocolate and strawberry ice cream. Her soft silky fur is like peacock feathers and she spends hours thinking of red cherry and fudge toppings for ice cream treats. UK Fact File Story Peacock enjoys planning surprise birthday parties for her friends and makes sure there's lots of delicious ice cream to accompany the cake. Whenever a hamster is feeling sad, Peacock will cheer her/him up with one of her special ice cream creations. Media Appearances Animated pony stats * Body Colour: Teal with light purple cheeks * Pattern Colour: Pinkish Purple cheeks and brown peacock pattern * Eye Colour: Purple * Symbol: Orange peacock (white in "Peacock Goes Nuts") Peacock appeared briefly in 'Peacock Goes Nuts' and was later a recurring character in the Go Go Pets TV Series, in which she was voiced by Katie Leigh. She was one of the six hamsters featured in the "Seven Songs and a Story" Zhu Zhu Pets picture disk and cassette tape released in the UK. She features heavily in the books: The Magic Sausage Tree, Peacock and the Wood Sprites and Where Is Chunk?. So Soft Peacock Peacock was re-released as So Soft version in Year One (1991-1992), which is covered with a fur coating. Argentinian Peacock Peafowl Argentinian Peacock Variant I a * short white cheeks, three lower lashes Hamster Stats * Pose: Collectors Pose * Body Colour: Pink * Pattern Colour: White cheeks and red paws * Eye Colour: Magenta * Symbol: '''White peacock '''Argentinian Peacock Variant I b * long white cheeks, two lower lashes Hamster Stats * Pose: Collectors Pose * Body Colour: Pink * Pattern Colour: White cheeks and red paws * Eye Colour: Pink * Symbol: White peacock Argentinian Peacock Variant I c Hamster Stats * Pose: Collectors Pose * Body Colour: Pink * Hair Colour: White cheeks and red paws * Eye Colour: Magenta * Symbol: White peacock Argentinian Peacock Variant II Hamster Stats * Pose: Collectors Pose * Body Colour: Bright Pink * Hair Colour: Lavender cheeks and red paws * Eye Colour: Yellow * Symbol: '''Brown peacock '''Argentinian Peacock Variant III a * Tootsie Pose * Orange body with light pink cheeks “84 Cepia LLC” but no country mark. Argentinian Peacock Variant III b * Tootsie Pose * Orange body with dark pink cheeks Argentinian Peacock Variant III c * Tootsie Pose * Orange body with red cheeks Argentinian Peacock Variant IV a * Tootsie Pose * Green body with orange cheeks, white paws and orange peacock Argentinian Peacock Variant IV b * Tootsie Pose * Green body with coral cheeks, white paws and orange peacock Hamster Stats * Pose: Tootsie Pose * Body Colour: Green * Pattern Colour: Salmon cheeks and yellow paws * Eye Colour: Light Blue * Symbol: White peacock Argentinian Peacock Variant V * Tootsie Pose * White body with red cheeks, yellow paws and brown peacock symbol. Scented! Argentinian Peacock Variant VI * Tootsie Pose * Pink body with lavender cheeks, red paws and brown peacock symbol Italian Peacock Italian Peacock is also known as Pavona. Italian Peacock Variant I Italian Peacock Variant II Peruvian Peacock Peruvian Peacock I * purple body Peruvian Peacock Variant II * brown body Peruvian Peacock III * Purple cheeks Spanish Peacock Spanish Peacock Variant I Similar to US version. No country marked. Spanish Peacock Variant II Spain marked. Spanish Peacock Variant III Blue with no country markings, and looks exactly the same as the Italian blue Peacock, except with red peacock for her symbol. Venezuelan Peacock There are at least 4 variants. Venezuelan White Peacock * White body with magenta cheeks, pale yellow paws and yellow peacock pattern * Blue eyes and red peacock for symbol. * One paw marked 84 Cepia LLC Venezuelan Blue Peacock * Blue body with coral cheeks, yellow paws and brown symbol Venezuelan Blonde Peacock Variant III * blue body, yellow cheeks, yellow paws has blue eyes and red peacock for symbol Venezuelan White Peacock Squeaky Butt Dolly Mix Peacock Plush Peacock * Year 3 - 1991 Accessories * Flower Brush (with hole) Merchandise With Garnet and Peacock porcelain figurine porcelain figurine with Applejack and Lickety-Split "Lickety-Split and the Wood Sprites" book Sleeping Bag Dark Blue Flat Folder hair clip Tote bag Eraser